


Wasn't Expecting that

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Sam Winchester Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mentioning of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You and Sam had been dancing around one another for months. Now things change.





	Wasn't Expecting that

You and Sam had been dancing around each other for a while now. When Sam had asked you to watch a movie with him on Netflix you had automatically accepted his offer, but you had other thoughts in mind with that gorgeous adenoids. But you didn’t want him to know that, you didn’t want to scare him off.

So that was how you found yourself in his room in the bunker dressed in a tight tank top and a pair of sweatpants, your hair piled onto the top of your head. Your eyes glued to the television watching the movie that he had picked out. You bit your lower lip shyly as you sat next to him. Your eyes slowly slid over to him and you watched him take a deep breath. You closed your eyes knowing that you had to do something soon because there was no way that you could  allow this chance to slip through your fingers.  

You took a small breath before you made your choice and turned onto your side and then moved more straddling his hips causing Sam’s eyes to go wide.

“Y/N? What are you…” Your lips cut his sentence off in a soft kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as he began to kiss you back. His hand began to tangle up into your hair pulling onto it causing a moan to come from deep within your throat. His hands wandered under your shirt pulling it up off of your body revealing your hunter sculpted body to his hungry eyes.

Your cheeks flushed as Sam’s hungry eye took in your naked torso. His hips rolled against yours and you could feel the bulge that was beginning to form in his pants. You knew that Sam Winchester was a big man, but you didn’t know that he was indeed big as well. You tore at his flannel helping him remove it fairly quickly off of his torso revealing his tanned skin that you had seen quite a few times.

He quickly moved and you were under him, his lips connecting with yours again in a searing kiss as he removed the rest of your offending clothes along with his. His hands wandered the curves of your body causing your body to arch into his hands moaning softly at his touch. Sam moaned softly as he felt your soft curves.

He had been dreaming of this day for a long time, but he had never expected this to happen. He had never expected you to feel the same like he had with you. Sam’s one hand  traveled down towards your soaked folds and slowly opened them. He moaned softly against your lips.

“Please.” You moaned softly as you rolled your hips against his hand.

Sam moaned softly and slowly looked into your eyes and saw the look in your eyes and knew that you needed him as much as he needed you.

~~~~~

You panted softly as you laid naked next to Sam before curling up next to him wrapping your arm around him.

Sam breathed deeply through his nose as he looked down at  you with a wondering gaze through hooded eyes. “That was unexpected.”

You chuckled lightly. “I wanted to do that for a long time.” You said as you caught your breath.

“Really?”

You nodded your head. “I love you Sam.”

“I…I love you too, Y/N.”

You smiled softly as you looked up at Sam.


End file.
